


SCP-049XSCP!Reader

by WolfPrincess94



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: F/M, Fingering, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find love in a strange and deadly SCP much like yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

I stared at the barren walls of my cell, my clawed hands scratching at the orange jumpsuit I had been forced into, the one THEY had forced me into. Bile rises in my throat as I flex my stained claws; I can hear a clicking noise followed by a few beeps before a man’s voice comes over the intercom. “SCP-2185, it is time for your weekly health evaluation and cell cleaning. Please get up and step forward with your hands up where we can see them.” The voice says plainly, I can still hear a slight hint of fear in it though, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. I get up from my bed and walk over to the door of my cell, rolling my eyes as I lift my hands into the stick-em’-up position. My cell door opens, revealing 5 MTF’s and a Doctor, One of the MTF’s steps forward and places thick, heavy handcuffs around my wrists before securing them tightly, I sigh and stand up straight as I walk down the hall, followed by said people. We continue down the hall until we come up to an elevator, the room they examine me in is several floors down, in the underground levels. 

 

They nudge me in and crowd around me before pressing the button. I gently yank at the offending handcuffs, as the tall doctor stares at me. I growl softly and turn away from him; I can hear one of the MTF’s scolding him as I stare at the corner of the elevator. “Sir, we advise you not to stare at the subject, it can easily set her off.” I turn back to see the doctor wringing his hands. “Yes, well, I had no idea, I’m sorry. She is such a remarkable creature, almost entirely human yet still a monster and the way she gets around and attacks is very unique when compared to other SCP’s. I growl and turn to face him. “You want me to show you my ‘technique’?” I hiss viscously as the doctor steps back a bit, the MTF stops me though, leaning his gun between me and the doctor while another MTF points his gun directly at me. “SCP-2185, If you do not cooperate we have the right to use force and tranquilize you if need be!” The MTF pointing his gun at me says, I hiss at him before pulling away from the doctor, the elevator dings and opens and I step out and begin walking towards the operating room. 

 

“Just hurry up and get it over with.” I say as I lean my head down. “Oh god!” I hear the doctor gasp from behind me and I quickly lift my head to see what’s going on. In front of me is another SCP, he is chained up, just like me and judging by the direction he and the guards surrounding him are going, he is being lead back to his cell. He is an odd one, tall and dressed in an odd coat with a strange white bird mask, I quirk a brow as I continue to watch him a bit wearily. “Why have you not taken him back to his cell yet? We are ordered to never let SCP’s come into contact with one another unless authorized! We are violating a strict rule! “An MTF says behind me as he takes his gun and nudges me back from the other SCP. “We were heading that way, if you couldn’t tell, I am fully aware of the rules!” An MTF by the other SCP booms, I roll my eyes before hearing a third voice. “Let’s not fight gentlemen; I shall go back to my cell without further delay and with no trouble caused.” I soon realize the voice is coming from the masked SCP, it is deep with a slightly metallic feel to it, probably due to him speaking through the mask, and I can also tell that he has a relatively thick British accent. “You can talk?” I ask as I nudge forward a bit, trying to get closer to the strange SCP. "Why, yes madam. I can, as can you I see.” He responds back not moving from his spot. I look down at his hands, which are stained with dirt and blood and tightly chained just like mine. “You’re touch… you’re hands are absolute death…” I say, getting my usual uneasy feeling when I am near something dangerous. “As are yours my lady, you’re not a doctor, you’re like me, and I do not sense the disease within you. How strange.” His voice is slightly skeptical as he eyes me, his sclera’s are black and his irises are white, they are eerily piercing. I step back a bit as he continues walking with the guards back to his cell. 

 

I start walking again as well but slower until I hear his voice call out again. “Oh doctor. I expect you to uphold you’re Hippocratic Oath and be kind and gentle to the lady. Do not hurt her and do not think of her as a monster. For I can tell, she does not act out in aggression, she acts out in fear and pain. I can’t sense the disease in her, but I can sense another kind of illness, a kind of pain that should not be forced upon such a lovely individual.” He eyes me with those strange optics of his again before speaking once more. “Maybe I will see you again sometime, in these hallowed halls. I would love to get to know you and your deathly touch a little… better.” And with that said he turns and disappears out of sight. I swallow roughly and continue into the operating room, Where 3 of the 5 MTF’s come into the room and the last 2 stand guard at the door. The doctor grabs some tools and places them on the table beside my bed as I jump up and sit on it. 

 

“Hmmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a little thing for SCP-049…” The doctor chuckles softly as he eyes me, his normal blue eyes sparkling with amusement and interest. “Shut up! SCP-049… 049 huh?” I whisper his number under my breath a few times before lying back against the table, and growling at the doctor as he places an anesthesia mask over my face, commenting on how it will hide my red cheeks. I grumble under the mask as everything slowly fades away, the last thing that goes through my groggy head, are strange black and white eyes and the designation number 049.


	2. Monster's can love too

Bored. So bored, I might just keel over in this cell. It’s been 4 weeks since I last saw that strange SCP, SCP-049, that is his designation. The doctor that I’ve been assigned came and went every week as usual, but I never saw 049 in the halls again, I guess the big wigs upstairs heard of the incident and changed the schedules so we wouldn’t run into each other again. I pace back and forth in my cell, the people come in to offer me my dinner; I don’t eat any of it. They can see that I am upset at something, see that I am not eating, they think my behavior is suspicious but they never ask me what is wrong, they probably don’t care. I lay in my bed, staring once again at the cracked and speckled white ceiling, my *EC* eyes unblinking. “I wish this place would explode…” I say under my breath, closing my eyes. 

Woooooooarrrrrr!!! I nearly fall out of my bed at the loud siren noise. “Oh my god!” I whimper as the lights flicker and I do fall off my bed this time. “I didn’t mean it literally!” I say as I hide under my bed, I can hear a crap ton of voices, odd noises and the intercom comes on; the male voice is panicked and tense. “This is not a drill! The systems are malfunctioning! This is a Containment Breach!” The lights then go out completely, leaving me in the dark. The only light source near me being a green little Glowstick the doctor had given me as a gift for not biting him when he was checking my teeth and fangs. I grab it and clumsily tie it around my neck, as I hear a loud popping noise followed by my cell door opening. 

 

I poke my head out and look around, I quickly duck back in as several MTF’s run by my cell, I sigh and walk out, looking in the direction that they ran in. “Guess I’m not that important… I wonder…” I look up at the walls looking for the elevator sign, if I can make it down to the lower levels, 049 might be down there. I crouch down on all fours and slowly make my way along the walkway leading to my cell, jumping down the steps I continue down my usual path as if the MTF’s are leading me for my health check-up. “I just hope I don’t run into that giant evil piece of road…” I can hear a sort of gooey, sizzling noise and I freeze and look around. “No, that’s much worse!” I whimper as I try to find the source of the sound, when I see nothing, I feel the ground becoming sticky beneath my hands and I scream and rear back, seeing the top of a black, rotten head sticking out. “Oh god, oh god oh gooood!!!” I nearly scream, as the monster continues emerging from the ground, but for some odd reason he stops once his shoulders and arms are up. He grins at me and puts a finger to his lips in a shushing position, I stare wide-eyed at him before he waves and sinks back into the floor, leaving a huge black, corroded spot. 

 

I exhale loudly as I fall to the floor on my belly. “Good god… I gotta hurry up and make it down to 049; maybe I’ll be safe down there…” I get up slowly and continue walking; I soon come up to the catwalk leading to the elevator, a loud clicking noise is heard as the backup power comes on, I sigh and continue walking. As if it couldn’t get any worse, now I can hear concrete scraping along the ground, and it’s close. “I’m a monster, my neck is much stronger and thicker than humans, you can try to snap my neck but it won’t work.” I say as I look around me, I blink and then quickly open my eyes again; he is standing right in front of me, his arms up and around my neck. I lean forward and kiss the rough concrete creature on its ‘cheek’, before backing up and into the elevator, never taking my sight from him. “Bye bye jerk!” I say as I quickly press the elevator button, the doors close and it starts moving, I sigh and blink my burning eyes. “Just a little more to go…” The elevator soon stops and opens and I step out, going back down on all fours. “Ok, to the left is where they take me to work on me; to the right must be 049’s cell.” I turn right and start walking down the hall, soon coming upon a corpse; it was still fresh, having a large sewn-shut wound covering most of its torso, I cringe and sidestep it as I continue on my journey, I see the usual SCP-Label, it has 049’s number, picture, and the words “Sentient and Violent” with the strangest symbol of a brain with an eyeball in the center and two fists bumping. I never understood of why all the icons they could have used, they used those. 

 

I shake my head and walk into the cell; I don’t see anything at first but then I can just barely make out a shadowy figure kneeling over a corpse, hard at work. I smile slightly and make my way over to 049. “So you’re the one making monsters outa these people, huh?” I ask as he whips around, his eyes wide and his body tense, once he sees that it’s me he relaxes a bit. “Woah! I didn’t mean to scare you or disrupt you from… whatever it is you’re doing here.” I say as I motion towards the bodies with a clawed thumb. “Just wanted to come see you again… It’s not in the “hallowed halls” but… I guess it’s just as good…” He nods his head and taps a finger against the chest of the body he was just working on. He grabs a white towel and wipes the blood from his hands before speaking to me. “I’m sorry if I acted harshly just now, I simply hate being disturbed when I’m operating. I hope you don’t think ill of me, my lady.” He says in his deep, rich voice. I blush slightly and kneel down beside him. “There’s that word again…” I whisper as I look away from him, I can feel him moving closer. “Did I offend you in some way?” He asks. “No. It’s just… I’m not used to being complemented like that. I’m hardly a lady… I’m a monster…” I say sadly as I stare as my blood-red wrists and clawed hands.

 

“You’re not a monster, if anyone is to be called a monster it is these humans. They are… carriers of the disease… hosts of the black death…” I turn to look at him, suddenly curious. “Are they really diseased? I could never sense or smell anything about them.” I turn fully towards him as he nods his head. “Yes, I can sense it. It’s everywhere. But not within you, no. You are pure and healthy. I think that’s why I’m so fond of you, you’re not a doctor yet you are still free of the disease, it peaks my interest, my… curiosity.” He brings a gloved hand up, slowly reaching for my face. I can feel myself flinch, not out of fear of catching the plague, but of being touched in general. My breathing becomes fast and shallow and my heart beats roughly in my chest. “You’re… different.” His voice purrs as he cups my right cheek in his hand, upon contact I clench my teeth and tightly shut my eyes, fearing I will lash out at him. 

 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” I can hear him say as his thumb rubs the soft flesh of my cheek, I slowly relax my body, unclenching my teeth and opening my eyes. “You’re immune to my touch, maybe we are, meant to be.” I blush harder and reach up and touch his mask, marveling at the odd porcelain feel of it. “Maybe monsters can have soul mates too…” I smile as he stands up and offers me his hand; I entwine my hand around his as he pulls me up. “Shall we go, my lady? I have something I wish to show you.” He says, offering me his arm, I loop my arm around his and snuggle against him. “Sure, but we may have some trouble with conreate pests…” I say as I look into his eyes, he nods his head and places his hand on mine, which is still wrapped around his arm. “Don’t worry dear, I’ll protect you.”

 

Dr. Collins Report 1: 

The systems malfunctioned, leaving us with multiple escaped subjects. I and my colleagues were evacuated safely, and they managed to re-contain all the escaped SCP’s, with only a few casualties. As of right now, it is unknown why the systems failed. Upon further inspecting, we realized we were missing 2 SCP’s: SCP-049 and SCP-2185. After some searching we discovered them, nuzzling on the roof of the building, watching the sun set. We kept an eye on them and allowed them to finish their ‘date’. They then bid farewell to each other and peacefully went back to their cells. For monsters, they are absolutely adorable.

Dr. Collins Report 2: 

It has now been 2 months since the Containment Breach and things are normal and going along just as they should. 049 and 2185 are still courting, and are allowed to be together for 7 hours a day, with some mild chaperoning. They are both happy and 2185’s health and attitude has greatly improved. However, a female assistant and another male doctor have noted their wedding rings missing. An MTF guard noticed 2185 and 049 are now wearing rings identical to the ones missing. A request put in by me for getting them their own rings has been approved.


	3. Consummating the marriage

You pant heavily, straining against his hold as his hand works on you, the other holding your lower back, those stupidly amazing hands. His black and white orbs are careful to spot any indication that he needs to stop, that it is getting to be too much for you but you strangely don't want him to stop, bucking your hips up you request more. You had never been touched much normally, let alone like THIS. "Are you alright, dear? Your awfully quiet." You whimper as he pinches your sensitive bud, rubbing it between two gloved fingers. "Ah... God.... I can't... They'll hear..." You tense as he pulls you even closer, stroking your hair as he continues his ministrations. They won't I promise, now let me hear your voice my dear." His voice isn't helping the situation, that evil hand circling and rubbing. It had been a week or so ago that you two decided you wanted to consummate your 'marriage', with his body the way it was, you couldn't really do much to him, but he said as long as You felt good he felt good and he was more than willing to please you. 

 

"Hold still beloved, I'm going to try something." Your eyes go wide and you tense as you feel a single fingertip prodding your entrance. "Richard! Agh!" You keen loudly as his finger slowly slides in, breaching that delicate barrier. He murmurs soft words of praise, peppering his speech with "shh 's" and "I love you 's". He moves the intruding digit out slowly, taking some pain with it, he then carefully pushes back in and you find it's not as bad as it was. "Please... Richard..." You whimper again as he massages your inner most walls, a luscious chuckle erupting from his chest.

 

"So bossy, even when I'm dominating you. That's one of the things I love so much about you, my dear." That single finger crooks, before moving in a come-hither motion, touching something fricking wonderful inside you. You grind your hips into his hand, wailing like a banshee now, you hardly sounded even half human anymore. "Oh god! So... Hot... It's..." Your breath catches in your throat as a sinful fire throbs in your lower belly. "Come on my dear, I'll catch you when you fall, come for me." That did it, the fire whooshes down to your womb, lapping at your hyper-sensitive Chanel, and you scream, arching back until your spine pops painfully but you hardly notice as you continue to grind your hips into his hand, riding out the beautiful sensations. He pulls you back forward once you loosen up some, removing his hand from you and rubbing your bare hips, you bring your head down, starring at him with satisfied red eyes. You plop your head onto his chest breathing hard as you hear him above you. "My method is most effective, my dear."


End file.
